Every heart has a beat
by Flowerbudd
Summary: Let's take Shonda out of the equation and fix this mess she's made.
1. Chapter 1

"I keep trying Cristina… trying to evolve, be cheerful.. like a fricking Barbie. What's wrong with me that I can't be with the man I want to be with?" Meredith flipped over onto her back and put her hand to her forehead in an exasperated sigh. Cristina flung her own arm out and patted her friend on the head patronizingly. Both girls turned to look at each other, and erupted into giggles.

"We're fucked up." Meredith stated.

"Past fucked up.. and I don't just mean the tequila." Cristina agreed.

"What the hell is wrong with us that we can't be normal and all Izziefied?"

Cristina raised an eyebrow, "Izzified? You mean Izzie I killed my boyfriend and then I committed incest with my married best friend , Bambi?"

Meredith chuckled before raising a finger admonishingly," We're being supportive."

"Screw that, besides after the way she's been sucking up to Hahn and taking all MY cardio surgeries, she can go …"

"Cristina! ", Meredith interrupted, "Hahn doesn't like you because of some twisted Burke thing she had, Izzie didn't do anything and you know it."

Cristina sat up and reached across her friend for the tequila bottle on the nightstand and took a slug. "Burke …." She sighed dramatically and then flopped back down.

"Derek is out on a date with Sydney. She reminds me of a, of an…. Something horrible anyways. And I don't think she's pretty. Do you think he's going to sleep with her?"

Trying to abate the tears before they came again, Cristina sat up and looked at her friend. "He's doing this because he wants to push you into making a commitment. Guys are idiots. He's probably fighting back a headache right now and trying not to call you."

"He didn't really say he wanted a commitment." Meredith said.

"The guy told you he wants to die in your arms when he's 1,000 and have spawn with you. He told you he wanted a commitment. However you choose to address it, it's in your court."

Meredith sat up, fighting the swaying room and pushed her hair back off her face frustrated. "Can you see me reproducing?"

"Actually I can, you guys will be so nauseating when you gestate. I honestly don't know what you're holding out for Mer."

"Really? But I'd be a horrible mother." Meredith argued.

"Nah, you just buy a book. I mean it's got to be like surgery somehow, or learning medical procedures and stuff. You went to Dartmouth, I think you can raise a kid."

Meredith looked off into the distance considering," My mother was really smart, and she sucked."

Cristina took a pull on the bottle before facing her friend. "Listen I think part of this is because of me. You think we have to be all twisty and fucked up together. But I'm over what happened. You and McDreamy are obviously going to keep screwing in the on-call rooms, and you obviously love him. I will be okay if you have a relationship with him you know."

Meredith looked down at her hands. She had been feeling guilty about spending time with Derek because of what had happened. Derek and Cristina had major issues with each other, and she felt torn between them. A tear slipped down her cheek, it was killing her to think about him out on a date, smiling and looking at someone else. She wondered if he thought about her at all. He hadn't even told her at first, and then the day of, he sprung it on her. Apologetically. Saying that Mark had kind of set it up, and he was just going to go out and have dinner, no big deal. He wouldn't be able to make it to her house that night. Meredith had stared at him in shock, before recovering and pulling her thick skin back around her. The urge to say something hurtful had risen, maybe suggest he not use the glow in the dark condoms on the first date, but when she met his eyes, he looked to be in as much pain as she was. Instead she had nodded and rushed off past him to find her interns. All day she had heard the buzz about McDreamy taking Sydney out. Part of her said that Derek loved her, and this was just a pathetic attempt at God knows what. But the part of her that heard Ellis telling her she was never enough, kept insisting that Derek would be happier with someone else, and didn't really love her. Not knowing how to handle the two voices, she had shown up at Cristina's apartment loaded with tequila, and done what she knew best, drank. She imagined that each swallow buried her pain deeper and deeper, and the good voice chastised her that this was part of the problem with Derek. If she could speak up and talk, instead of trying to bury everything like a grave, she'd be with him right now.

She touched her pocket, feeling her silent cell phone and sighed.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Meredith, seriously. Call him. I'm tired of wiping up the pieces everytime you two do something stupid."

Meredith shook her head. No way was she going to call him.

Cristina sighed, frustrated, and dove for the cell phone in Meredith's pocket.

"Cristina! No!" she fumbled for the phone, but Cristina had already flipped it open and hit the speed dial and hopped off the bed away from her. Meredith tried to stand up and felt like she was swimming. Suddenly, Cristina came over and thrust the phone to her face, and Meredith realized that her number would show on the caller id. If she hung up, it would not look good. She heard Derek calling her name.

"Derek.. umm hi." She finally choked out. Glaring at Cristina, she grabbed the phone.

"Mer?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

" I um. Well… so uh, am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No, I was just thinking about you and missing you." He told her.

"Really?" she asked, surprised. Cristina jumped up and down, "tell him you miss him too." She stage whispered.

"Mer?" Derek called out when she was silent for a minute.

"I uh missed you tonight. I miss you Derek."

She heard him exhale on the other end. "You do?" he asked her.

Cristina kicked her and she stifled her squeal before closing her eyes and then letting her brain take over. So this was a drunk dial huh. "Yes Derek. It killed me all night to think of you out with someone else. I just…. Well I don't want to do this anymore."

"You don't want to do what Meredith?" he asked.

"What I mean is, oh god this is hard on the phone. Ugh."

"Why don't you come out to the trailer, and we can talk?" His voice was full of hope.

Meredith frowned. Stupid tequila. "I sort of can't drive Derek. I'm at Cristina's, we had some drinks." She shook her head, she was messing this up. "But I do think we need to talk soon."

Derek closed his eyes. Was she saying she didn't want to be with him at all anymore, because he had gone out with Sydney. Sydney who wouldn't shut up, and was like a damn bird, chattering away. All he could think of was how nice it was with him and Meredith. They could be quiet together and be content. Or he could make her do that infectious giggle that captured his heart. Suddenly her dark and twisty wasn't so horrible. He had called Mark from the men's room and threatened him with death if he didn't show up at Joe's and somehow get him out of the evening. Returning home alone, he was sorry he had missed the chance to be with Meredith for the night. Even a little bit of her was worth more than all of someone else.

"I'll come get you. Let me come get you Meredith." He pleaded into the phone. She was a little drunk it sounded like, but it had made her open up some.

Meredith put her hand over the phone. "He wants to come get me!" she hissed.

"Good, tell him yes you dumbass." Cristina hissed back.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asked, not wanting to leave her friend alone.

Cristina went to grab the phone, she would tell McDreamy to come get her if Meredith wouldn't.

"Ok, Okay." Meredith said. "Derek?"

"I'm still here." He answered.

"If you're sure you want to come all the way over here, that would be great."

Derek felt his heart soar. She was opening up. And even if the talk didn't go that far, he would be with her tonight. That was worth any amount of driving.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He told her, before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_

_Now I could be all dramatic and make Derek have a horrible car accident that puts him in a coma on his way to Meredith. But that would be too Shondafied. Just be glad I don't appreciate all Shonda's shenanigans!_

Meredith brushed her teeth and her hair, and grabbed a soda from the fridge, trying to get some caffeine to counteract the alcohol. Cristina was being the love connection coach in the background. "Tell him you love him. Tell him how you feel. It's time to end this shit and move on to the next step. You guys make me gag with your sad puppy dog faces."

Meredith laughed. "Jeez Cristina, you should consider psych, you're just so heart invoking…"

"Fuck off… just thank me in the morning."

"I'm scared Cris." Meredith admitted, feeling dead sober.

"It's okay to be scared. You can do this Meredith. You want to do this. Now just don't get all huggy huggy with me, I'm doing this for my own welfare. I'm tired of your mopey ass dragging around."

Meredith grinned at her best friend. The doorbell rang, and she grabbed her satchel before opening it. Derek stood there, in jeans and a button down shirt, his leather jacket on. His hair was messy. He smiled at her when he saw her, and Meredith leaned in and kissed him, going with the moment.

"Okay… go have sex somewhere else please." Cristina piped up from behind her.

Derek chuckled.

Cristina grabbed her wrist, "I'm serious. Just do it Meredith." Meredith looked into her friends eyes, and nodded.

"Okay, I'm ready." She smiled at Derek and headed out the door with him to the elevator.

She felt shy. She looked up and he was giving her their look.

"We are in an elevator…." She pointed out, before stepping closer to him.

He pulled her into him and savoured her lips and the inner confines of her mouth with his. Her hand tangled in his hair, and she was vaguely aware that the elevator had stopped. Pulling away from each other, he took her hand and walked with her to his car in the parking lot. Meredith felt her heart speed up, she needed to talk.

"So…" she started.

Derek smiled at her before starting the car and pulling out. She tapped her fingers on her knee nervously.

"Okay. If you EVER go out with some other woman again, I will not only kick your ass, but hers Derek Shepherd. Are we clear?"

He chuckled beside her, "Bossy, I like it."

"Seriously."

"Are you saying we are exclusive? With rules?" he asked.

What I'm saying is I want to die in your arms when I'm 108 and have babies and a picket fence and live happily ever, Meredith wanted to kick herself for not saying it out loud.

"Yeah." She said instead.

"Rules like…"

"Well if you want to keep dating go ahead, but that would mean I had to also."

"Ok then, we're exclusive." Derek countered. "But are we still just having S&M?"

Meredith bit her lip. What was she so afraid of? "No."

"No?"

"Damn it. Ok here's the thing. I've never done this before. It's always been one, maybe two night stands before. There was no boyfriends. I'm not that good at this Derek. But I love you. I want to do the whole settle down and have babies and only be with you thing. Not tomorrow, but someday. And I hope you can understand that. And I can be enough for you."

Derek eased the car over to the shoulder, before putting it in park and turning to her.

"You're saying you want to be with me?"

She nodded.

He reached over and took her chin in his hand, and pulled her mouth to meet his. Their kiss deepened, and she started to sink into him, until the gear shift stuck into her leg. He pulled back and looked at her, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Smiling, he turned and put the car in drive and headed back onto the road.

"Hello?" Meredith asked. She opened up, and he turned into a clam?

"I'm trying to get us back to the trailer as quickly as possible, I'm going to make love to every single inch of you Meredith Grey."

She nodded as if considering what he had said, "Okay."

She blew out a deep breath and settled back into her seat. She had opened herself up, and she hadn't been rejected. Or hurt. She turned to look at his handsome profile, and he turned to smile at her, their eyes meeting.

"Meredith… I love you." He told her, smiling.

"I really do love you too Derek." She said. "I don't want to be dark and twisty anymore, I'm trying. I have been."

"I know. I'm sorry about tonight."

"Let's call it a freebie, as long as you didn't…"

"There's no way in hell. All I did all night was wish she'd shut up, and kick myself for giving up the chance to be with you."

They turned up the drive to the trailer, and Meredith unbuttoned the first few buttons on her shirt, Derek watching out of the corner of his eye hungrily.

The car stopped and he pushed it into gear, cutting the engine. Meredith leaped out and headed for the porch, her shirt falling to the ground as she went. Derek trailed behind her, finally catching her at the front door. He captured her mouth with his, and pushed her into the door, his hips pressed into hers, one hand coming up to tease a nipple through the satin of her bra. The other hand found the doorknob, and when he opened it, he reached down and swept her up into his arms and kicked the door shut behind them. Meredith kissed his neck, and the opening of his shirt where his pulse beat. She started to unbutton his shirt, and slide it off of him. He shrugged it off and finally made it into the bedroom, where he put her on the bed and sank down next to her. His fingers deftly undid the clasp of her bra, and her breasts spilled out into his waiting hands. Dipping his head, he took a nipple into his mouth, teasing the peak into a hardened bud. She moaned and arched her hips. He undid her jeans while his tongue worked her nipple, and when she arched her hips again, he slid them down to her knees. Pulling back, he made quick work of her jeans, and she was laying there on his bed, just a satin thong on. Her hands went his fly, and he helped her unbutton it, before he took off his own pants and briefs and then lay down next to her again, naked. Her tiny hand reached out and wrapped around his cock, and he felt himself strain in her velvety hold. Slowly he moved his lips around her breasts, before he trailed down her ribs on one side and then to her navel. Her hands stroked his hair. Moving lower, he licked at the top of her panties, and used two fingers to trace the outline of her pussy lips through the silky material. She shifted, arching. Slowly he worked his open mouth down to the center of her mound, and the material became transparent. He slowly eased her panties down, and helped her kick them off. Her legs parted, and he positioned himself between them. She lay there exposed for him, and he drank in the sight. Meredith believed in the Brazilian wax, and Derek had to admit he had become a follower too. Turning his head, he pressed a hot kiss to her inner thigh, before he trailed kisses to her core. Her lips were swollen , and he gently parted them with his tongue, finding the inner sensitive lips and gently sucking one into his mouth. She shuddered and sighed, and his cock twitched hearing her. He gently nibbled along her inner lips, before moving up and with his tongue licked around her clit in a teasing circle, before finally allowing it to put pressure on it. Firmly he stroked her swollen clit up and down before he pulled back and then circled it again. She bucked underneath him at his onslaught. Taking one finger, he brought it and stroked from her clit down to her vagina, which was dripping wet and hot. Slowly he pushed his finger inside of her, and rubbed the tight walls, while his tongue once again teased her clit. She was loud now, a stream of dirty words pouring from her mouth, turning him on, her breath heavy. Hooking his finger, he started to push in and out on her g-spot, while he continued to suck and lick her clit. Her pussy tightened around his finger, squeezing it. When she started to rock her hips, he applied firmer pressure to her clit with his tongue, making it hard like a little cock, and suddenly her walls clamped down on his finger as she started to have an orgasm, from his ministrations to her clit and his finger rubbing her g-spot. Finally she stopped quaking and pulled at him, and he rose up to kiss her. Her hands urgently sought him out, and she guided him to her. Very slowly, he pushed his cock inside of her, feeling every single ripple and muscle. When he had sunk all the way, he pulled back out just to the tip, before he pushed back in. His Meredith liked to be fucked hard after she came. A few more times he buried himself inside of her, and then he pulled out, she eagerly flipped over and got on her hands and knees. The smooth curve of her ass greeted him, followed by her back, with her spine sticking out like ridges. Grabbing her ass with one hand, he used his other to guide his engorged cock to her entrance. They both groaned in satisfaction as he slid into her, and she started to rock back and forth on her knees, driving him insane. "Harder Derek.." she begged him. He watched as her hair danced across her shoulders, and the curve of her ass.. while he slammed himself inside of her over and over. He felt her tighten around him, and suddenly she was cumming, her pussy juices soaking around him and he was squeezed inside of her. "Now…" she begged. He sank into her, pulling back out almost all the way, and then sinking back in, until he felt his spine start to tingle and and suddenly he was cumming. He slid in and out of her while he shot streams of cum deep inside of her womb, before finally he slowed down, and then together they collapsed , Derek pulling over so they would be on their sides. He felt himself twitch inside of her, and they both caught their breath, before Meredith slowly pulled away from him and then turned to face him.

She smiled at him, and brushed her lips to his forehead. He traced the contour of her cheek with his index finger.

"I love you Meredith." He told her, smiling.

"I love you too." She told him, smiling. She really did. And she could say it.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith smelled coffee. She rolled over, groaning and opened her eyes, squinting at the light. The trailer. She was at the trailer. All of a sudden last night rushed back to her. God what all had she said.

"Good morning." Derek said cheerfully, causing her to start. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her.

Meredith mumbled something not even she was sure of. She wiped her hair out of her face and looked at him. He was dressed, showered. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from eyes, not caring that she was naked. He smiled appreciatively at her form.

Without words, he handed her a mug of coffee from the bedside table.

"Were you sitting here with that waiting for me to get up?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well… I knew if you smelled the coffee you'd wake up.. so yes." He admitted without any shame or guilt.

She took a long drink of the hot steamy coffee and blinked. "So.. I said things last night."

"Yes you did." He agreed with a grin.

"I remember them. I wasn't as drunk as I thought I would be."

Derek nodded, his eyes twinkling. "That's a good thing."

"You remember too."

"Etched into my mind. And I've always had a sharp memory." He confirmed.

She took another drink of coffee and scooted towards him, pulling the sheet around her naked form. He brushed a kiss into her temple.

"Did I really say…"

"Babies and even a picket fence." He interrupted, knowing where she was going.

"Okay." She said finally.

"Not taking any of it back?" he asked her.

She took a sip and thought. He watched her, his sapphire eyes drinking her in.

"Nope. I'm good." She finally conceded.

He took the half empty mug from her hands and set it down on the table beside his own. Pulling her onto his lap, he pressed his lips to her throat, before he kissed her lips.

"Would I be pushing things if I wanted to get you a ring?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened. It was inevitable she supposed, but a ring? Now?

"What about a promise ring?" he asked her seeing the frantic look.

"I'd like that." She agreed. He probably could have persuaded her to take an engagement ring.

"Let's get you in the shower and go shopping." He said delightedly.

"More coffee?" she begged.

He paused, as if he was considering her request. Meredith stretched her legs around his back, pushing her pelvis against him. She nibbled on his ear, before trailing along his jawline.

"Keep doing that and you can have anything you want." He murmured huskily.

"The sky's the limit." She agreed, before their mouths met in a long kiss.

Derek pulled the sheet away from her, like he was unwrapping a gift. His hands found and cupped her breasts, his thumbs stroking her nipples.

"You have a lot of clothes on." She whispered, tugging at his shirt.

He must have agreed because he pulled his shirt over his head, and then scooted back onto the bed.

"We can take a shower together.. after… and then go shopping." He panted. Her hands were inside the waistband of his pants.

"And the coffee?"

"I'll buy you a coffeehouse." He said, before he captured her lips in his, as he tried to help her get his pants down far enough to free his cock. Her hand wrapped around him, and she lifted up, before driving herself back down, impaling herself on him. They both caught their breath.

He put his hands on her ass, and lifted her up and down, both of them savoring the feeling. She was so beautiful, her hair was messy and tumbled around her shoulders, and her breasts were bouncing tantalizingly in front of him. She used his chest as leverage to push herself up and down, and Derek wasn't sure how much he could take. He looked down and watched where their bodies joined, moaning as he saw himself sink inside of her, coupled with the sensation of doing it. She panted, her body squeezing and tightening around him, and he lifted her faster and harder, helping her to reach her peak. As he felt her start to tumble over the threshold, he thrust deeper and together they both finished at the same time. Her skin was flushed. She collapsed on top of his chest, still joined and they lay there for a minute catching their breath.

Finally she rolled off of him, and sat up with a pouty face. "Coffee…. Now."

"Bossy woman." He told her, as he kissed her and then lifted his hips to pull his pants the rest of the way off.

Walking naked to the little kitchen, he refilled her coffee and then went to start the shower. They had a ring to buy today, and maybe it wasn't going to be an engagement ring, but Derek still planned on getting something nice.


	4. Chapter 4

Dressed, they headed out of the trailer and settled into Derek's car, headed into downtown Seattle. Derek had the name of an exclusive jeweller, a place he had planned on visiting for awhile now. They rode the ferry over, standing together at the railing, holding hands and looking out over the water, both lost in love. It was a rare sunny day for Seattle, and the lovers appreciated it. Derek loved the way the wind whipped Meredith's hair around his face, assaulting his senses with the smell. She stood in front of him, and he kept his arms wrapped around her tiny waist, but it wasn't from fear, today was a happy day and nothing was going to intrude.

Finally back in Derek's car, they pulled into the Seattle traffic and headed for the address on the business card. The store was in an older section of town, and Derek was impressed with it at once. They were ushered to a velvet sofa, and given coffee in small porcelain cups, while the manager sat down to discuss their options. Derek explained he would like a promise ring, delicate like Meredith, and the salesman brought out a ring that seemed to have been created for her. It was a platinum band set with a tiny spray of diamonds. Elegant, but delicate, it seemed custom made for her. Derek decided it would be the perfect place to come when it was time to propose. Meredith smiled as he slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Finally they settled up and headed out into the streets of downtown. There was a small café close by that Derek and Meredith were going to try for lunch. They ordered salads and wine, and a loaf of crusty French bread was brought out to them. Together, they sat back and watched the street traffic go by as they enjoyed their first course, before they moved into the house special, a pasta dish. Derek enjoyed watching the sparkle of the ring on her finger as she moved her tiny hands. "People are going to think it's an engagement ring," she told him, as she caught him staring at the ring again. He chuckled, "There will be no mistaking that tiny little promise ring for your engagement ring," he assured her.

"Oh really?" she asked him, teasing. "Really." He nodded. She looked down at her finger, a blush brightening her cheeks. "Nothing gaudy I hope, I don't do gaudy."

"No, but something befitting two world classed neurosurgeons.", He smiled. "I am still just a resident." She reminded him. "For now, but your diamond is forever." He laughed. They smiled at each other, sappy with their love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my God.. is that a freaking eng.."

"No! Just a promise ring," Meredith cut off her friend before she could freak out. "Same thing Meredith, Jesus. Next you'll be having Mcbabies.", Cristina retorted. "Oh please." She slammed her locker shut and tied her scrub pants. Cristina grabbed her hand and examined the ring, "Well considering the money he makes he could have gotten you something nicer."

"Cristina! I wanted something small, besides this thing cost enough as it was. I could have gotten a new car."

"Obviously Derek doesn't know the value of wholesale jewellery." Cristina sniffed.

They both laughed as the other all clamoured into the room. "What's up guys?" Izzie asked as she opened her locker.

"Mer's promised herself to McDreamy." Cristina said tartly.

"Oh My God!" Izzie squealed shrilly, causing both girls and Alex to wince. She oohed and ahhed over the ring on Meredith's finger.

"About time you guys gave up the good fight." Alex grunted as he pulled his shirt over his head. "I need to get laid, even evil spawn looks good half naked," Cristina moaned. Alex grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, "Don't get any ideas, I'm horny not retarded, I have kickass dance skills, and aside from that a really good vibrator."

Alex put his hand over his heart, "Don't tease Yang, now I'll have pictures in my head, do you mind if I throw Grey in there too?"

Meredith whacked him upside the head as she headed out the door. "Man that ring hurts!", he called after her. "Good!", she called back.

"I'm finally on cardio with Hahn," Cristina said as she caught up with Meredith, "where are you today?".

"Uhmmm, actually I am on neuro." Meredith said after consulting her pocket notebook.

"Stay out of the supply closets," Cristina warned her as she took off.

Meredith found Derek at the nurse's station going over some charts. "Dr. Shepherd." She said as she came up to him. "Dr. Grey." He smiled as he looked up at her. "I'm on your service today." She said. She had assigned her interns out and retained George to work with her and Derek on any cases. "I sent George to pick up all our labs."

"Industrious as always Dr. Grey," Derek smiled lost in her eyes. "You have no idea," she murmured to him. "Ohh but I think I do." He retorted.

"Get a room." Mark cut in , as he came up between them and settled in at the desk, plopping down a pile of charts. They both startled as they realized they were not alone.

"Hey honey, can you fetch me a latte?" he called out to a nurse.

"Jesus Mark, she's a nurse, not a courier." Derek hissed, irritated at being interrupted by his idiot friend.

"They like to do things to ..err for me." He chuckled.

"I'll bet. That's why they formed a club." Meredith giggled. "Club?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow. Mark mumbled something incoherent under his breath. "You didn't hear about the club? The anti-Sloane club or something like that." Meredith gasped.

"It doesn't surprise me."

"Temporary setback. These women are all itching to get on the Mark Sloane express."

"You keep telling yourself that tiger." Meredith laughed as her and Derek headed for their patients, ready to round on them. "let O'Malley know we started rounding will ya, Tiger?" Derek called back his voice full of mirth.


	6. Chapter 6

"So Yang… I was thinking about your little problem." Alex said, as he followed Cristina into the locker room later that evening.

Cristina turned wearily and gave him an evil glare. It had been a very long day. Hahn had kicked her out of the OR, saying she was selfish, and made her leave two of her interns in there. She had been sent to the clinic where she had spent the day practicing crappy pill pushing and sutures. "So help me Evil Spawn, if this is a come on, I will surgically remove your penis and suture it to your forehead."

"Seriously, not that I don't in some twisted part of me somewhere think you're hot, in some scary kind of shrivel my balls way, but dude, so not what I meant." Alex laughed as he pulled open his locker and started stripping. Cristina eyed him warily before pulling off her own dirty scrubs.

"What gives then?" She asked finally. "I've got this bud, biker…. he's in town for the next two nights. I'm meeting him over at Joe's. I thought maybe you might wanna come with. Biker chick and all. He and I went to med school together in Iowa. He's a first year resident too, in D.C. You could meet him, and if you like him, no strings, he's gone in two days."

Cristina started to say no. She was cranky. She was tired. She wasn't a blind date person. This was Karev. Evil Spawn. But part of why she was cranky was because she was so goddamned horny. And like it or not Evil Spawn was right. Anything she picked up at Joe's had the risk of being from here. And she might have to see it again. This was guaranteed to leave. And if she didn't like it, she could just leave fast. What was the harm. Meredith was off banging McDreamy somewhere for sure. Sighing, she pulled her t-shirt over her head and released her hair from the bun.

"Yeah ok." She said finally. She didn't dare look over at him. Three quarters of her refused to allow herself to admit what she was doing. Fuckitall, Karev of all people. She zipped her jeans and slid her boots on. "Let's go." She said, " before I change my mind."

Alex wisely said nothing. Sometimes he could be a person. "His name is Scott." Was all he said, as they made their way out of the locker room together.

They arrived a few minutes later into a semi crowded Joe's and made their way to the bar. Alex scouted out some seats, as apparently Scott had yet to arrive. Cristina ordered herself a beer chaser and vodka shot. May as well anesthetize, she figured. Burke had been gone for almost four months. It was always best to get back on the bull fast. What would it be like to touch someone else? She had honestly thought Preston was it. Forever. Something she had never imagined herself doing, being with someone for the rest of her life, and she had imagined it. Burke had done that to her. Turned her into That girl. The one who was done with anyone else. Who only wanted one man. The idea of another man left her with a sick feeling, and she hoped she would be able to do it. All the more reason to hate Burke. Cristina wasn't that girl. Damn him.

"Karev, you jackass." A deep voice called out. Cristina forced herself to look up. A very handsome guy was approaching them. He was wearing a black leather jacket, his hair was windswept, black and wavy, his eyes brown. His features were Mediterraneanish. He met her eyes and nodded, smiling. She took a long pull on her beer and signalled for another shot from Joe.

"Hey Scuttbucket, you fuck.. what brings you to Seattle." Alex boomed, standing up and slapping Scott on the back. Scott laughed. "Looking at a bike, and my Aunt." He replied, stopping now. "Meet my friend Cristina, Cristina, Scott. Cristina is a resident with me at Seattle Grace. Cut throat of the program , the female you." Alex winked. Scott turned then and looked appreciatively at Cristina, glancing at her head to toe.

"Very pleased to meet you Cristina," he said, shaking her hand. He settled down on the stool between the two of them and Cristina felt a tingly feeling as his leg brushed hers. Maybe bull riding could be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

"So there was this really hot chick scrubbed in on my surgery today." Derek teased as they headed out of the hospital for the parking lot. "Oh really?" Meredith asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh yeah.. I could barely concentrate on the brain laid out in front of me, I kept picturing what it would be like to have her laid out in fro…"

"You do realize I'm walking right behind you people don't you?" George called out.

Meredith and Derek turned, and laughed, Indeed George was walking right behind them. "I seriously don't need to know these things. I have to be there with you, learning medical things."

Meredith giggled, a lighthearted silvery laugh that made Derek's heart soar. "Are you coming back to the house George?"

"I was going too.. but if you guys are going there, I'm sensing a lot of loudness and headboards."

Derek chuckled. "You are loud Mer." "I am not!"

"But I like it," he said and he goosed her on the ass, causing her to yelp. "trailer?"

"We'll go to the trailer Georgie, you can go home."

"Poor wilderness…" George muttered. "Better than the neighbors though."

"I am not THAT loud."

Derek and George looked at each other and laughed. Meredith was very loud, and that was a fact. They called good night to George and Derek unlocked his car and opened the door for her, before heading around to the drivers side and getting in. The engine started with a purr and he pulled out. "Hungry?"

"I could eat a little.."

"Like….."

"Oh maybe a little steak, and salad, a tiny potato, you know, just a tiny bite to eat." Meredith giggled.

"Right."

"it's your job as my boyfriend to keep me filled up."

Derek chuckled. "I fully intend on staying on top of that one."

"Ok, we still have to eat before you can ravish me, so quit the dirty talk, you're making me all hot and bothered Dr Shepherd."

He grinned at her and they headed for their favourite restaurant, a small place they had discovered near the water. Enjoying a nice dinner, they sat together and talked. The food was good and the wine was expensive and delicious. Sated, they finally scraped up the last bite of raspberry drizzled cheesecake and Derek paid the bill.

"Ok let's go you bottomless pit." He said, as he took her hand and led her back out to the car. She giggled, her appetite was very healthy for the size of her. It was dark outside, and the ferries were lit up, Meredith's favourite time for riding them. Derek and her stepped out of the car and walked over to the rail as they rode over. The wind whipped around them, blowing her hair in her face. Derek leaned in close, his arms wrapping around her frame.

"This is how I want the rest of my life to go," he murmured in her ear. She turned and smiled up at him. He brushed a strand of hair off of her face and they leaned in and kissed. "Me too." She told him, breathlessly when the kiss ended.

"What do you think about building a house?" he asked her. " On our land?"

"A house?"

"Yes. You and I could design it together. I've thought about it for a long time." He smiled at her.

"I'd like that, I really would Derek." She realized that she already thought of where he was as home. She could easily picture herself and him, living in a house. Waking up. Reading the paper. This happiness thing was getting easier. She never thought she would have been able to say that before. She looked off across the horizon, at the break of trees across the waterline. The stars cast a silvered shadow over the waves. And the man she loved had his arms wrapped around her, tight.


End file.
